The present invention relates generally to scouting cameras, which are cameras used to capture activity in a remote location without the presence of a user. More specifically, the invention relates to flash electronics for such scouting cameras.
Scouting cameras are often used by hunters to determine the amount of animal activity at a remote location. In order to monitor activity in dark conditions, scouting cameras are often equipped with an illumination assembly having illumination elements (e.g., xenon bulbs or LEDs). These illumination elements can be used to provide a flash (e.g., when taking a picture) or sustained illumination (e.g., when taking a video).
Because they are commonly used in remote locations, scouting cameras typically utilize batteries to power the camera and illumination assembly. Commonly available batteries, such as lithium ion (Li-ion) or alkaline batteries, often used in such an application are limited in their voltage capacities and are often incapable of withstanding the high current requirements for driving the illumination assembly. In addition, the battery life is reduced when the batteries are subjected to large spikes in current drawn in order to provide a high power flash.
When using a motion-activated scouting camera, it is often necessary to provide an initial high power flash to achieve a quality photograph followed by a subsequent low power illumination for taking video. In these situations, the batteries frequently are not able to source the current needed for the initial high power flash, and the variations, or spikes, in the current drawn from the battery reduces the life of the battery.